happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular II
' Specy Spooktacular II' is a special two-hour long video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It is a sequel to Specy Spooktacular, which was released a year previously. It was shown on TV on Sunday, September 22, 2013, and released on DVD on Thursday, October 31. Users like Lord O' Darkness, RespectTheDisney5, and Waterclam, among possible others, will work on the episodes. Once again, the episodes all have custom title cards, similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings, a word "in" is seen before the custom title card. All the episodes are going to be released on YouTube and the Mondo site in October, following the DVD release. They are going to be stacked up alongside the original Specy Spooktacular in stores when this released. Unlike the first DVD, this version will contain 37 episodes. On September 29, 2013, a poster was hung up in stores promoting the upcoming release of the DVD, based on the intro for Part I. The DVD got over 1,000 sales on its first day releasing. On the same day it reaired on TV with a trailer for "Thanksgiving Fest". Description The happy Tree Friends are back following what they did last year in tradition of Halloween: the Specy Spooktacular! Dig yourself in and find your blood deep down in 2 hours of episodes, posters for all 13 parts, a trailer for our upcoming movie, commentary, behind the scenes, three extra episodes, and bloopers! Find yourself dead next to episodes such as ''In Your Dreams, I Was an Avian Zombie, Jello There, Remains Never to Be Seen, Dead Like Me, Curse of the Were-Sitter, SunFall, Car-mageddon, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, Long in the Sweet-Tooth, TGIF the 13th, Raging Against the Machine, On the 'Nam, and even more!'' Scary (or parody) names for creators The writers of the episodes are given these nicknames at the opening credits of an episode. *'Waterclam' (voice of Flyhigh, Basey, Dreamwalks, Ditchy, Fifty, and Burns): Scariclam, Pumpkinclam, Waterlantern, Wateryougonnadotoscareme, Waterbeast, Night of the Clam, Pentaclam, Creator of Ditchy,Waaaaaterclaaaam, What are you doing, Clam?, "Steamy Clam!" *'RespectTheDisney' (voice of Josh): RespectTheDead5, Repsect for the Fizzy, RespectTheDisney5's Brain, Boiled Up Sizzly, I killed Disney, Respect the 12 Years of Death, I'll just reset my disc player to 5, From Beyond the RespectTheDisney5, Night of the living Disney, RespectTheDis-truction, Respect "Dead for 5 Years", Josh's Ghost, The Beast from Cheltenham, England, I'm the one with the boiler, RespectTheMisplacedHead, 5yensiDehTtcepseR (Say three times), Mr. Disney goes to Transylvania **'Lord O'Darkness: '''Lord of Darklings, Bored of the Darkness, Lord Of The Dark, Darkness Lord, I'm the one who created Fungus, It came from the Darkness, Loathsome Lord O'Darkness, Lord of the Dark Side, Lord O'Darkness' Scythe, Lord O' "Cute but Dangerous", Lord Moaning because of Darkness, Lord Mad Dog, Reaper O'Darkness, Lord of the Living Dead, Lord "Wreck It!" Darkness *'Brittonbubba: Britton-Blob-a, Great Britain-bubba, Britton-hubbablubba, I don't mean to burst your Bubba, Bewildering Brittonbubba, Boxed in Britton, Brittonbubba the Hutt, Dial B for Britton, Uh, an Ogre?, Battle of Brittonbubba, Brittalia, Britt-ish, I Can't Believe it's not Bubba!, A knife through hot Bubba, W-ritton in Bloo-ba, Britton's Bloated Body, BP (Britt-ish Petroleum), Ooga Booga! *'''Danielsecond: Demonsecond, Danielscary, Gone in 60 Danielseconds, Every Danielsecond Counts, Rip and Torn's godfather, DamnationSecond, Danielsecond to None, Wait just a Dan Second!, Mutated DNA Second, What's so damned about this second thought?, The Doctor's Syringe, Enter Second by Daniellica, Dammit, Second!, Dante's Second Inferno, Dan-ward Second-hands, Dan of the Dead *'Abbeybunny:' Abandonedbunny, Scabbybunny, Killerbunny, Rabidbunny, Cannibalbunny, Abbey The Dead Bunny, Abbeyboar, Slenderbunny, Darklingbunny, My Dead Bunny, Over my dead Bunny, Aaaaaaaaah! Bunny!, Westminister Abbeybunny, Area 51 Bunny *'Pattyp999:' Pattyp666, Battyb999, Creator of Crazy and Shelly, Pattyp999 Problems, Dial Pattyp999 in emergencies, Flattypizza999, Pat the Ripper *'Mrboy90: '''MrScary90, MrScary911, Creator of Toad and Jenny, MrDaddyBoy90, MrJigsaw90, Mr12.21.2012 *'BuckandChuck: BioandChop, Kickthe-Buck-et, BiohazardandChuck, Buck and "What's so Grim about this Reaper?", Buck and "I am scared out of my wits!", Buck and "What's not scary?", Trick or Chuck a Bone!, Medic for a Buck?, This just in, Buck and Chuck are dead!, Buck and Woodchuck, That Guy called Perry, Buck and "Head-on-a-stick", Buck and "Aaagh! The Pressure!", Buck and "Ghosts are Real!", Buck and "Bemused but Bloodthirsty" *'Mimeandme: '''Land Mine and Me, Yours, Mimeandme *'Talktothepopes: Talktothedead, Talktotherivals *'Hiiragi1234:' I Killed Kagami, Nintendo Wii-ragi, Light Hiiragi, Hiiragi666 *'Flippy the french2': Flippy the killer, Zombie the french, French the Revolution, Flippy the French Guillotine *'FurAnnon': DevilAnnon. *'Swoopy1116': Spooky1116, Creepy1116, SwoopOfDeath1116, Splintered Swoopy1116 *'idyemyhairpink33': idiemyhairpink33 ieyeballmyhairpink33 Idyemyhairwithblood33 I died form pinkie pie *'RoboStarthebomb': RoboStartheZombie, RoboStartheDemon, 20's Robo Star, Robo-Slender, Malfunctioning Robo Star, *'Uhohspaghhetiohs': Uhohwormieohs, Uhohspewbloodiohs, Uh-Oh! there is a Spaghetti monster-O! *'Krazyfilmer123': Krazyreaper666, Slenderfilmer123, Krazy the Killer Episodes #'In Your Dreams': Daydream is consantly tormented by Freddy Kreuger while he sleeps. #'Nightmares Beware': Dreamwalks attempts to stop Ditchy from his Halloween pranks. #'Thank God It's Frightday': Limbo eats the souls of many unlucky characters. #'I Was an Avian Zombie': Pointy turns into a mutant after being accidentally pushed into a tub of radioactive waste. #'Trick or Die': Hornless thinks that Trick or Treaters are poachers. Get ready for some chaos! #'A Horse Riding Nightmare!: '''Elsko goes riding horses but it goes horribly wrong when it gets haunted! #'Jello There: Arcticus grows a jelly cube in his lab. However, Eggy keeps feeding it. The jelly then reaches critical mass and starts to eat everything. #Loner's Halloween: Gothy has trouble looking for a costume, after finding a porcupine costume, people think she is Pierce. But will they finally realise it? #Slender Bender: Slender Loris haunts Josh and his alliance whilst they were camping in a forest. Can Torchy stop the terror? #Remains Never to Be Seen: Cuddles and Giggles accidentally bring zombies back from the dead and only they and Stubbs can stop them. #Corpse Party:' The gang is invited to a manor to party, too bad a killer is on the loose. #'Jack Attack: ' Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. #'Dead Like Me:' Cryptie learns what its like to be a ghost. #'House of Pain-t:' When Bugsy starts painting pictures of spirits, they suddenly spring to life and start killing everyone. #'Five To Nine: Raymond finds a watch that can stop time. #Curse of the Were-Sitter: Lyra has been acting strange lately on some nights when she babysits Arietta and Melody. Is she just going through a phase or is she really a werewolf? #Zit Scream: O'Boil's boil develops a mind of its own. #SunFall: The Earth is slowly moving towards the Sun, causing destruction and damage to plants, electronics, communications and even weak HTFs. But some nerds and geeks are not sure whether it is gravity or an alien plot! #Dead on my Shoulders: Devious is involved in a horrific accident involving his robots and a kite string, that left him beheaded. The villain isn't dead and gone. Instead, his head is attached to Flippy's body, which gives them both a chance to take over the world. #Stingy-Majig: Josh's fear of wasps gets the best of him when a giant mutated wasp wreaks havoc! #Car-mageddon: Flash gets a new race car after he crashed his old car. The motor racer didn't realise that his new race car is a cursed killing machine on wheels! #Watch This!: Cryptie believes a monster is watching him from behind. The only way to investigate is to... turn around! (featuring Bogey) #Revenge of the Porcupine:' Flaky snaps yet again, but this time on Halloween. #'Don't Judge a Book By its Cover:' In this re-telling of ''Evil Dead, teenaged versions of Cub, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, and Melody camp at an old cabin in the woods where Cub finds a certain book from his past. #'What Will it Cost-ume: '''Todd plans to attend a Halloween party wearing the best costume of all. But he'll make many trips changing costumes when better ones show up. #'Spooky Vision: The Mole gets eye surgery and starts seeing the dead. #Long in the Sweet-Tooth: Nutty eats a chemicaly enhanced candy and his sugar drive increases. #Tech-Nophobic: Machines come alive and it's up to Tech to stop them. #Shout!: Mask gets a ghoulish ghost mask, which turns him into a mysterious phone-calling serial killer. #TGIF the 13th: A masked killer stalks the gang at a cump. #Night of the Living Dodo: Sniffles clones an extinct animal back to life, and realizes why it died out. #Rotten to the Inner Core: Cole and Steve go down to the center of the Earth, encountering some crazed miners and lava monsters on the way. #Raging Against the Machine: ' A prank causes Josh to be impaled on his boiler. He tries to live and work with it, whilst his sibling finds a remedy to set him free. #'Non-Dead: Stubbs becomes tired of being a zombie and seeks a way to turn alive. #On the 'Nam: Patriot goes back to the 60's to get a vintage flag, where he encounters the Vietnam War. The patriotic rabbit then changes the future by destroying the Tiger Soldiers. This causes Flippy's past self to meet his future self. #The Fudge: In this parody of The Grudge, Nutty's evil spirit kills anyone who dares try to eat the fudge on his table. #See What I Saw: In the big finale, several characters must escape a torture chamber and the maniac behind it all. Special features #An all new trailer for Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out #Exclusive commentary #Printable posters of the 13 parts. #Behind the Scenes #Bonus episodes, including: #*Two regular episodes (Mall-oween and Nothing to be Afraid of) #*And canon episode (All In Vein) #Bloopers Intros and summaries (DVD only) There were scenes at the beginning of each part. These scenes can only be seen on the DVD. On YouTube, the episodes may still be separated into five parts. *'''1st part: Lumpy is carving a pumpkin, but instead of carving it into a face, he carves it into "Specy Spooktacular II: Part I". Summary: ''In the beginning of this Spooktacular, we start off with Daydream being tormented by a certain dream demon in his sleep, Ditchy from The Mythic Trio ding dong ditching people and stealing their candy, and Limbo eating souls. *'2nd part: A horrific twist to Cubtron Z (made in Flash). It begins with Cub getting run over by the same street sweeper. Depressed by the loss, Pop resurrects Cubtron (which was gathering dust). Pop and his giant robotic son had fun at the park, until Pop accidentally spills coffee onto his electronics, causing him to go haywire and destroy the city. Pop demands his son to stop destroying things, but Cubtron refuses and splatters Pop on the skyscraper, whose blood forms the numerals "II". Cubtron picks up some passengers from a bus and splatters them to write SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART above the numerals. Summary: We continue in Part 2 with a mutant Pointy, poacher trick-or-treaters, and Elsko's dream turning into a nightmare. May not sound that scary at the time, but wait and see... *'''3rd part: The beginning sees Josh struggling through a storm at his home-country. Devious is seen laughing at his fate and starts to play all three HTF smartphone apps "Slap Happy", "Strandead" and "Run and Bun". Outside, Cuddles, Giggles and Lammy feels the voodoo effect of the apps. When Devious finds them suffering, he snickers to himself and continues to inflict pain on them, using the apps. Devious uses "Strandead" to fling the mutilated Tree Friends to his lair. He finishes them off using a sledgehammer to pulverize their torsos. Devious gives another slap (Slap Happy) to squirt the blood out of the corpses, which splatters on the wall above to reveal "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART III". Devious laughs sinisterly in the opening credits. Summary: We're back with Part 3 of Specy Spooktacular II and the penguins grow a ravenous gelatine, Gothy finds a costume that makes her look like Pierce, and Slender Loris returns! *'4th part: '''In a twist to Random Acts of Silence, Flippy tells the viewers to enjoy this part or he will kill them. His speech gets interupted by logos of object shows such as ''Battle of Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Object Mayhem, Brawl of the Objects ''and ''Object Universe. ''Flippy flips out in annoyance and destroys the logos and kills the characters in them. He used a book to collect the corpses, which he puts on the shelf. When Flaky orders it, she opens the book to reveal "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II" formed by corpses and limbs. She turns the page to reveal "PART: IV". Flaky turns a couple of pages to reveal the opening credits. ''Summary: ''In Part 4, A lovely couple manages to bring zombies to life, a killer is on the loose during a party, and Jack and Jack-O get into a fight. Raise your hand until it falls off (literally) if you like fights. No, seriously, do it... *'5th part: Movy is seen working in her media shop, until Jerky sneaks up from behind knocks her out and drags her into a storeroom. Jerky then sticks sticky notes all over her body. When Movy wakes up, she notices that she is covered with notes (containing cryptic words). She starts pulling off all the notes from her body. Movy is then seen trying to pull the last sticky note off. She keeps on budging until it finally rips off, causing her to scream in pain. It has been revealed that the note created holes in her skin. Movy then wants to vow revenge on Jerky, with several failed attempts (such as a painted wall, a snare trap and wrecking ball). Movy decides to stuff antacids into Jerky's food. When Jerky eats the food and drinks water, he felt himself expanding until he explodes into a mess of antacid, blood and body parts. One antacid splattered on screen to reveal the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART V". Summary: ''In Part 5 of the second Spooktacular, Cryptie becomes a ghost, Bugsy's pictures of spirits come to life, and Raymond's watch can stop time. *'6th part: 'The penguins store their Halloween candy inside their storage. Minutes later, they saw the storage being empty. Eggy looks out of the window and sees Spot running off with their candy. Icy gets an idea for a plan. They see Waddles and capture him. Arcticus dresses Waddles into a TNT costume and sends him out to attack Spot. Spot is walking along the street, and sees Waddles in his costume. Spot doesn't fall for it, but Waddles sneaks out of the costume and makes it explode, causing Spot to be burned down to his lower half. His intestines fall out and spell out "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VI". ''Summary: ''In the spine-chilling 6th chapter, People start believing Lyra is a werewolf, and O'Boil has a living boil who has intentions of world domination. *'7th part: 'Inside Cryptie's Mansion, Cryptie walks around his hallway until spotting a ghost. He used his vacuum cleaner, attempting to catch it, but the ghost doesn't budge and just haunts Cryptie's soul. Cryptie's eyes go yellow and spell out "V" and "II", with "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART" above them. ''Summary: ''Spooks and shrieks galore in the 7th chapter when the Earth begins going towards the sun, Devious gets involved in a horrific incident which leads his head being attached to someone else's body, and Josh's fear of wasps disallows him to get rid of a giant mutated wasp. *'8th part: The title "Happy Tree Friends Fanon" appears in blood. Icy and the penguins are seen defending themselves and also Brick during a zombie invasion. Stubbs appears and chases Brick around. Freezers busts open a nerd zombie's head, causing another zombie to eat his brain. It goes black and white into a mansion, where Naples and Cole discover a murder and sees the mysterious killer behind them. The screen moves to a lake where Snooty and Smooth are in a boat, before they were chased away by the Loch Ness monster. Drake and Cranky walk around a forest until they encounter HTF versions of famous killers such as Freddy, Jason and Ghostface, Jack, The Ghost, Watts, Slender Loris, Evil Flippy and 20's Robo Star. Boogy is seen polishing the head of the giant mutated wasp from Stingy-Majig until the wasp eats him. Jerky taunts the wasp from behind and the wasp chases him. A spaceship is seen in space, where Pointy and Commy command an attack on the Platypus Aliens, until DEV 8000 is seen behind Pointy, who then decapitates a ship captain (actually Dell). Cranky sees a falling Platypus ship and turns into his secret agent suit, so does Snooty and Smooth. Meanwhile, Mad yells at a black cape, which turns out to be Devious. Count Trunkula, Vampire Lumpy, Moose and Vampy appear around Devious and suck his blood. Naz saves Mad and runs off with him. Josh is then finally seen acting out in a Shakespearean play, which is actually a fight between Sir Gron and Grunts the Gruesome. Josh's watch beeps and he runs off, much to Drama's dismay (who then gets decapitated by Grunts). We see more monsters and killers such as Pod Lumpys and Sniffles' servant. The alliances enter a monster-proof shelter, where they fall through a sinkhole. They stand in the pitch darkness, until being hypnotised by a big plasma TV, where the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART VIII" is revealed. Summary: In the 8th trilogy of terror, Flash's new race car is a cursed killing machine, Cryptie has a monster watching him, and Flaky flips-out again. *'9th part:' Devious and other villains are discussing plans inside a secret lair. At the end, Devious accepts the plan for "the Ninth Chapter" and puts a rubber stamp on the document, which is actually "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART IX" Summary: ''Chapter 9 sees a re-telling of ''Evil Dead, Todd switching costumes, and Mole seeing dead people after his eye surgery. *'10th part:' Kringle complains about Halloween and brags about Christmas being better, before he starts putting up his Christmas lights. He accidentally bumps into a pumpkin and knocks it off a table. The pumpkin turns into Jack and decides to kill the "Elf" with various Xmas decorations. Jack finishes him off by mangling his body with the Christmas lights. The screen pans to Kringle's remains on the Christmas lights, which flash to spell "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART X" Summary: ''In the terrifying 10th part, Nutty eats a chemically enhanced candy, machines come alive, and Mask becomes a serial killer after putting on a mysterious ghost mask. *'11th part: Flaky and her pals (Petunia, Nutty, Josh, Giggles, Puffy and Jerky) go trick or treating. When they reached a mysterious UFO-like house, the door opens to reveal two Platypus Alien superiors. One superior told them to go away, but Nutty demanded candy, which made them very mad. The group suddenly run away when the superiors started firing lasers at them. One superior said that firing lasers at them is too boring, so he gets a Platypus bomb, which he throws at the gang. The trick or treaters look up at their upcoming fate until the bomb explodes upon impact. The body parts and costumes of the trick or treaters fall to the ground and form "Happy Tree Fanon Presents:". The ensign zaps the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART XI" on the ground near their remains. Summary: The 11th part is the most gory and gruesome chapter yet. A killer attacks a camp, the dodo bird lives again, and two miners head to the center of the earth. *'''12th part: Puffy walks around nervously until Pierce meets him. Pierce tells him about chanting in the mirror and gives Puffy a dare to chant in the mirror three times (If Puffy succeeds, Pierce will not call him a wimp anymore). Puffy enters a public bathroom and turns off the lights, using a candle. He then chants in front of a mirror three times and seconds later and ghost pops out from a stall. Puffy runs from the bathroom and the ghost removes its costume to reveal Pranky who luaghs until the candle goes out. Screaming is heard and blood seeps from under the bathroom door to spell "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR ll: PART 12" Summary: In the petrifying penultimate, Josh gets stabbed in the back... by a machine, Stubbs tries to come alive and Patriot runs from Fliqpy in the 'Nam War. *'''13th part: '''Toothy jumps into a portal Sniffles created, Toothy goes through all the events that happened in Specy Spooktaculars I and II. He finally reaches the end, which is at the other side of the title "SPECY SPOOKTACULAR II: PART XIII (THE FINAL PART)" Summary: The final chapter has three more terrifying tales. An undead Nutty eats fudge, Sekai kills in a retelling of tale of the Kuchisake-onna, some Halloween fanserving and finally several characters must escape a torture chamber. It is sure to be unlucky for some folks! After the episodes end, all the characters from each episode bow down and the credits for each episode rolls up. Trivia *This is the first DVD sequel. *The intro for Part X is Christmas-related, with a bit of Halloween inside when Jack came alive. *The intro for Part VII is a reference to Luigi's Mansion, especially with the vacuum cleaner. *In the intro for Part XI: Flaky was dressed up as ghost, Nutty was dressed up as a dentist, Josh was dressed up as an executioner, Petunia was dressed up as a witch, Puffy was dressed up as a vampire, Jerky was dressed up as a pirate and Giggles was dressed up as an angel. *The Platypus Aliens make several cameos or roles in every part. *The intro for Part VIII shows many references such as slashers, murder mysteries, Shakespearean acts, horror movies, sci-fi, fantasy monsters such as the Loch Ness Monster, even monsters from the HTF universe. Cranky's suit is a reference to Men in Black and Snooty and Smooth's investigation suits are a reference to The X-Files. *Intros to Part IV and Part VIII are the only intros in this Spooktacular to feature cross-over characters. *Screenshots on the back of the DVD cover: #Part I: Ditchy ringing a doorbell #Part II: Pointy with a super long beak #Part III: Eggy trying to stop the giant jelly cube #Part IV: Flippy destroying the object show logos and killing the characters on them #Part V: Raymond holding his magical stopwatch #Part VI: Kiwis in the crypt. #Part VII: Josh running away from the giant wasp. #Part VIII: Bogey watching Cryptie #Part IX: The Mole seeing dead people #Part X: Jack killing Kringle #Part XI: Watts in his backstory. #Part XII: Puffy chanting in the mirror #Part XIII: Nutty's spirit killing Pouches Gallery Promotional Art Partiposter.png|A poster hung up in stores to promote the release. Posters poster.png|Poster located inside DVD case Specy Spooktacular II Part 9 Poster.png|Specy Spooktacular: Part IX Poster Specy Spooktacular II Part 4 Poster.png|Specy Spooktacular II Part IV Poster Opening Cards dont_judge_a_book_by_its_cover_title_card.png Shout! Title.png the fudge.png Zit scream title.png Watch this title.png Trick or die.png On the 'Nam Title.png spooky vision.png Five nine.png Jackattacktitle.png Costume title.png Dead shoulders title.png Rotten to the Inner Core Title.png Technotitle.png jello there.png Avian zombie.png A horse riding nightmare.png Carmageddon.png see saw.png Slender bender.png Deadlike.png Paintand.png|Scrapped episode Nightmaresbeware.png Sunfall.png House of paint.png Opening Cards (Part titles) Specy Spooktacular II Part III title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II: Part III Title" Specy Spooktacular II Part IV Title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II: Part IV" Title Specy Spooktacular II Part V Title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II: Part V Title" Specy Spooktacular II Part VI Title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II Part: VI Title" Specy Spooktacular II Part VII Title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II: Part VII Title" Specy Spooktacular II Part VIII Title.png|"Specy Spooktacular II: Part VIII Title" Other Specyamazon.png|Specy Spooktacular II on Amazon during pre-order. specy dvd.png|DVD cover Flippy and object shows (Part IV).png|Flippy about to kill object shows (also seen on the back cover) Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular